naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm the Albatross
'''Storm the Ablatross '''is a twentey-year-old anthropomorphic albatross and the muscle of the current generation of Babylon Rouges. An imposing sight, Storm is a hulking individual that possesses incredible physical strength, enabling him to destroy just about anything in his path. Background Physical Appearance Personality One of Storm's most defining traits is his lack of intelligence. He is somewhat dim-witted and can be forgetful, easily mislead and can trip over even the simplest of words. He also gets happy and upset in a childish manner quite fast, hinting his simple mindset. However, what Storm lacks in smarts, he makes up for it in raw power. When confronting others, Storm takes on a rough and tough attitude by expressing his strength or by making threats of payback and/or beating up the people in question, in an effort to daunt them. He also has a quick temper, easily getting angry when provoked or when he thinks that he has been insulted. When he is angry, Storm becomes a destructive force. He is also always quick to start a fight with others without a second thought, always urging his opponent to start a brawl with him right on the spot. He is also rather impatient and hates to wait. Whenever Storm gets excited, flustered or ill at ease, he tends to stutter, sometimes become gradually speechless, and will drop whatever façade of toughness he may have at that point, and acts like a bumbling and discouraged individual that easily succumb to the orders of others. He is also rather clumsy, always barging into Jet's office, accidently bringing down stuff on the walls and tripping on his own Extreme Gear. Like the other members of the Babylon Rogues, Storm is a rather rude person, finding great fun in mocking and laughing at other people, though he rarely throws insults. Regardless, Storm is by far the most sympathetic of the Babylon Rogues, always being quick to apologize to those that he hurts unintentionally, such as when he apologized to a E-10000R for punching it and when he apologized to Amy for chasing her. Storm is extremely loyal to Jet, who he almost always refers to as "boss". He constantly seeks to please Jet, either going on his assignments without hesitation or helping him in any way he can. Storm will also always support Jet or back him up, and as well insist that Jet never made any mistakes and that it was others' fault. In line with his, Storm gets very happy when he is praised by Jet, and apologizes deeply with great remorse if he fails a mission or somehow insults Jet's pride or dignity. Storm has a great deal of greedy love for money and treasure, and his primary motivation is to acquire as much wealth as possible, which was the sole reason he and the others on his team willingly competed in the World Grand Prix. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Super Strength *Super Durability *Super Endurance *Enhanced Speed *Limited Intelligence *Master Thief Exteme Gear Skills *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Power Skill Equipment *Type-S Relationships Friends/Allies *Jet the Hawk (His boss) *Wave the Swallow Enemies/Rivals *Team Sonic **Knuckles the Echidna (Arch-rival) *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Birds Category:Babylon Rouges Category:Team Heroes (Temporarily Members) Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:World-class Extreme Gear Riders Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Thrill-Seekers